


On the Edge of What Felt Safe

by anarchycox



Series: Anarchycox's 2019 Personal Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Eggsy accidentally dates a demon, M/M, POV Outsider, a totally different demon, he might be getting a demon problem, not his demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Sebastian is a corruption demon. And he has met Eggsy, who has an incredibly beautiful soul that he just wants to wreck. They start dating, and Eggsy never shuts up about his housemate and Sebastian thinks the old man who reads romance novels will be a perfect second soul. Not a clue that Eggsy's housemate is hell's chief torturer. Whoops.





	On the Edge of What Felt Safe

He was just so pretty. Yes the packaging was handsome for a human, but god Eggsy’s soul was just achingly beautiful.

And aching to be ruined.

Sebastian smiled at Eggsy. “One date,” he said. “One.”

“Yeah, I know why you want out with me, and not happening,” Eggsy said.

“Oh I promise you, you don’t know what I want from you.” Sebastian moved closer. The club was loud and he whispered into Eggsy’s ear. “Let me romance you, pretty one.” He wasn’t a sex demon, but he could pour on the charm. “Give me a chance, and I’ll show you such lovely things.”

“Huh, kind of thought you were going to ask for a shag in the alley.”

“No, I want so much more with you, if you’ll just give me a chance.” Sebastian gave Eggsy a nuzzle. “Trust me,” he crooned and smiled at the way Eggsy leaned into him. Oh yes, he would slowly corrupt this pretty soul and send it home.

It would be such a pleasure.

***************************

“Sorry, things went a little...weird at work, bummer we had to wait so long to have our date.”

Sebastian smiled at Eggsy. “You were worth the wait.” He was, it was two months of texts and waiting, but that soul was just as pretty as he remembered. “Problems all solved?”

“Sure, and another million cropped up. But that is how it is when you have a housemate isn’t it?” Eggsy sighed. “Especially when your housemate and boss knew each other way back when.”

“Your housemate is older then?” Sebastian asked politely. He figured there would be a few minutes of ranting about dishes in the sink and he would look good for being sympathetic.

Eggsy snorted. “Yeah, you could say that. But oh my god, Sebastian. The romance novels. Bought him a couple bookshelves didn’t I, to get the piles up off the ground. Are they up off the ground?”

“You are such a good man, buying him those,” Sebastian smiled and covered Eggsy’s hand with his own. “And I’m sorry, but if he isn’t appreciative of what you did for him, maybe you should...respond accordingly?” He didn’t want to rush it, just slowly plant ideas in his head that would start to tarnish that pretty, shiny soul.

“Oh believe me I did.” Eggsy leaned in. “I mixed two of the supernatural romance novels into the fantasy pile.”

Sebastian learned then that Eggsy couldn’t even do an adequate evil laugh. It was almost impressive how bad it was. “Shall we order?”

“Yes, housemate is on an Italian kick, so anything but pasta. Oh god, you need to hear about the Alfredo Incident.” Eggsy said and told a fairly amusing story about his housemate trying to make alfredo and how poorly the whole experience went. Sebastian was about to make a comment but then Eggsy was on about another story about this housemate. That was the whole dinner, Sebastian sitting there, making sympathetic noises for story after story about what sounded like a rather helpless older man.

“It was so kind of you to take this man in, you clearly need a break,” Sebastian said and he needed a break from the stories and the way Eggsy’s soul just shone as he talked about the old geezer. Damn but he had never met a person who shone like Eggsy. He wanted to wreck it so much. The guys back home would bow before him if he took this down. “You are allowed to take care of yourself.”

Eggsy flushed, “Fuck, been talking about him all night. I’m sorry, talk about a crap date.”

Sebastian brought Eggsy’s hand to his mouth and flipped it so he kissed the pulse point. “I had your company, I am more than content. And you clearly needed to vent.”

“You give me another date, promise to be a better time,” Eggsy begged.

Sebastian’s smile grew. “Another date is a definite, I am not done with you.” He liked the way that Eggsy flushed at that. He almost had to thank Eggsy going on like that, because getting him to be an arsehole to this housemate under the guise of not being a pushover would be an excellent place to start.

“Wednesday night?” Eggsy asked.

“Whenever you want,” Sebastian said an lay another kiss on his wrist.

*****************************

The next date it took Eggsy thirty minutes to start talking about the roommate. It was this mix of affectionate and exasperated and was painting a picture of an older man, who needed a lot of looking after. For every frustrated story there was one where he called the man sweet, or cute. He figured he knew the sort. The type who had lived at him until his mother passed. Completely unused to the world, gullible.

He was starting to think that maybe this wouldn’t be just about swallowing up Eggsy, but that maybe there would be some dessert so to speak. “You mentioned he was a friend of your boss’s. Is that how he ended up living with you?”

“No, one of those too weird to explain situations without sounding like you are on a crazy telly show.” Eggsy laughed. “They are so cute together. You know those old blokes at the corner table of the pub, remembering a war no one else does? They are sort of like that.”

Hmm, could put some tarnish on the soul, but likely still delicious, the sort who never made it off base he bet. “You know I’ve been to the tailor’s several times, but never met Harry.”

“Weird,” Eggsy said. “But he’s been on a bunch of buying trips.” Eggsy leaned in. “I think he is spreading his wings a bit. Was in an abusive relationship for decades, but didn’t break him. Think he is ready to move on you know. Pushing the bird out of the nest and all that. He deserves some real loving.”

Well, now this grew more and more interesting, didn’t it? Eggsy was practically handing him another soul. “Your boss is lucky to have your friendship. You give so much of yourself. Don’t you ever take?”

“On this date aren’t I? That’s for me. Shit, do you think I should try to hook up my housemate with someone. He said he is interested in having a first romance. You know anyone? I think he’s gay? Based on general responses to what he has read. Oh fuck, do I have a story to tell you. Some old bird recommended he read Gone with the Wind. Fucking hell, I had to stop him from razing the whole damn city. Swear down, I saw him booking a ticket for America to utterly destroy every single historic plantation in the south. I mean I don’t actually have a problem with that, but I do not give him the allowance to afford that the amount of fuel he’d need for that job.”

There was a lot to unpack in what Eggsy was saying there, most of it clearly exaggeration. But there was something he could latch onto. “Your housemate has a temper? Are you safe? Do you need me to have a talk with him. I do kickboxing three days a week you know.”

“So that’s why you are so well fit, hmm?” Eggsy looked him up and down and Sebastian forced a blush.

“Nice of you to notice.”

“I might talk too much about my housemate, but got my eyes on you,” Eggsy said. He held out his hand and Sebastian took it, pleased they were on track. “And nah, housemate is like a mad kitten. Claws come flying out, might dig in some, but you just grab by the neck and say no firmly, and they back down.”

“Well, don’t you sound nice and strong?” Sebastian teased. “Maybe I should have you fight my battles.”

“You have a dragon that needs slaying?”

“I’ll let you know,” Sebastian said and pulled Eggsy into a kiss. Eggsy melted against him and Sebastian smiled. Yes this was starting to go to plan.

***********************************************

Sebastian was undoing Eggsy’s shirt buttons. They were in his flat and Sebastian was determined that they’d fuck tonight. It would help. Things were not moving as quickly as he expected. Stupid pure soul, he was starting to wonder if it was actually worth all this work. He had been nudging to meet the tailor and the housemate but it had gone nowhere. But it would. Once he and Eggsy started fucking, when Eggsy truly considered him a boyfriend, he’d be able to nudge Eggsy all the way down and claim his soul and then work on the two old men.

He wasn’t a sex demon, but it didn’t mean sex wasn’t useful to his goals.

“You are so gorgeous, I can’t believe how lucky I am,” Sebastian said. “How the fuck are you my boyfriend, Eggsy?”

“Boyfriend?”

Ohh, that hesitation, that neediness in his voice. That there was his way in with Eggsy, he realized finally. The lad was desperate to belong to someone, longed to be needed. Sebastian was annoyed that he had been reading Eggsy wrong but to be fair, not like Eggsy talked about himself much, it was all that bloody housemate. But he could correct course now.

Sebastian made his lip quiver and then firmed it. “I’m sorry. I know you can do better than me. I had just hoped. Maybe you would want me. Foolish I know but -” There we go, he thought, when Eggsy pulled him in for a hard kiss. He could see the shape of this now, it would take a bit of time, but within a year he could Eggsy’s soul utterly ruined. It was such a good soul, the praise he would get back home would be incredible. Maybe he’d finally even meet the boss, himself. Sebastian decided to stop thinking a bit, Eggsy was a damn good kisser and when he pulled away, Sebastian kept his eyes closed for a moment, savouring the kiss, part in truth, part in show before opening them. “Wow,” he said and gave a soft smile. Eggsy wasn’t smiling though. “Was I that bad?” Sebastian asked when Eggsy kept staring at him. They were so close.

“Your eyes, interesting colour to them. Changed a bit.”

“Passion does that to people,” Sebastian said. “Your eyes are darker too.”

“Yeah, the way the colour moved in your eyes, beautiful.”

Sebastian leaned in for another kiss, only Eggsy’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket. “You are going to ignore that, right?”

“Of course,” Eggsy agreed and they kissed, but it was distracted, different. The phone kept vibrating. “Sorry, Seb.”

“No, no, if they keep calling it must be important,” Sebastian soothed, though he was busy laying every curse he could think of on whoever was calling. They’d be feeling something in their bones, nightmares for weeks.

“‘Lo? Kinda busy,” Eggsy said, not realizing he had put it on speaker in his haste to answer and get rid of the person.

“Eggsy? Eggsy, thank not god, fuck god, but thank...the flying spaghetti monster that you answered.”

“Okay we are limiting your internet if we are referencing the flying spaghetti monster. Now explain what is going on,” Eggsy sounded weary but patient. The older Scottish voice was clearly the housemate.

“I called Harry, as he has a car, the Bentley. He can sort of drive it. He is coming around, and you need to meet us.”

“Where?”

“Small Animal Hospital. JB ate chocolate. This is dangerous, I looked it up. He brought me a chocolate wrapper and there was a hint on his muzzle. Eggsy, he cannot die, you love him too much. I cannot. What do I do? The vet is called, I called Harry to drive. Oh god, JB, please start throwing up. Now. You like orders you are a good dog, so please throw up! Eggsy, he cannot die, he was your Christmas gift. That bastard god is not getting his soul, not tonight.”

“Baby, breathe, okay?” Eggsy sounded so soothing, and Sebastian doubted he even knew that he had said baby. “I am a little scared that you called Harry and not an Uber -”

“Uber is from the invention wing, ye know I don’t go near that shit. And no taxi would take a dog.”

“Okay, okay, but still Harry driving is a bit worrisome, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that we get JB to the vet. Dogs have eaten stupid shit - including shit, and been fine. They’ll check him out and we’ll deal. I’m leaving my date now. You text me the address and I’ll meet you two there. Just remind Harry, red means stop at the lights.”

Sebastian could hear the screeching of the tires even through the phone. “I think Harry is there,” Sebastian said politely.

“Aye, hello Eggsy’s date, sorry to ruin it.”

Sebastian noticed not a hint of regret in the man’s voice. Interesting. Jealousy was a tool he could very much use once he met the man.

“Baby, I’m on my way, just be nice to the techs and vet. Do not scare them, because you want them in top form to help JB, right?”

“We have this well in hand,” another voice called, and Sebastian figured it was Harry.

“Eggsy, I’m scared,” the housemate’s voice was quavery.

“It will be okay, I promise. Just hug him. Sing to him. I’m coming, baby.” Eggsy hung up and Sebastian made sure he looked concerned. “I gotta -”

“No, of course. Nothing matters more than pets. Text me to let me know he is okay?” Sebastian squeezed Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, sure,” Eggsy’s mind was clearly elsewhere. He looked at Sebastian. “You really do have such interesting eyes. Can’t believe I didn’t notice until tonight.”

“Go,” Sebastian urged. When Eggsy was gone, Sebastian cursed and threw about the furniture in the room. Now it was a matter of pride, he was taken this soul down. And relish every damn second of the ruination.

************************************

“Eggsy! How is everything, how is JB?” Sebastian asked.

“Fine, turns out he didn’t even eat the chocolate. So housemate eats these truffles when he reads historical romances. Ran out, but he was reading and JB being the smartest dog ever worried that he wasn’t having his chocolate. So he dug out a wrapper from the garbage and brought it to the housemate, all proud of himself for providing. Only housemate freaked. All good. Was hoping to make it up to you. My housemate felt really bad too. He wants to cook you supper to make up for it. His lasagna, best thing you’ll ever put in your mouth.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Sebastian made his voice low, seductive. “Bet there is one or two things more enjoyable.”

“Good point, I’ll see if I can get him to make the creme brule for dessert. See you at 7 tomorrow night? I’ll text my address.”

“Lovely,” Sebastian agreed. He hung up and then went to his wardrobe, he needed an approachable look and would make sure to bring flowers and wine. This was the perfect opportunity to size up the housemate; he bet his soul would be a lot easier to bring down than Eggsy’s, with everything Eggsy had been saying.

The next night he was knocking on the door of the row house and Eggsy answered. He had never seen such a smile on Eggsy’s face. Welcoming, joyous, but just a little sharp. Sebastian held out the wine and flowers. “I thought this would be welcome?”

“Perfect, the housemate loves manners like this. Said more than one person ended up in his division because of shite manners. Now I think that is an exaggeration, but on the other hand, he never lies, so who knows.”

That smile grew sharper and Sebastian felt something at the base of his spine. It wasn’t fear, he had been around since the first pyramids rose, he wouldn’t fear a human, but there was concern. “You know, you’ve never said what your housemate’s name is. All those stories and yet never his name.” Sebastian followed Eggsy into the house.

“Well you know how it is, speak the devil’s name and you’ll see the tip of his tail,” Eggsy said and took the flowers and wine from Sebastian.

“I’m sorry?” Sebastian froze.

“Really, Eggsy, the boss doesn’t have a tail, I’ve told you that.”

Sebastian looked over and for a moment he saw just the human form. Middle aged, but fit. Bald, drying his hands on a tea towel. But he also saw the man’s true form. Sebastian’s mind went blank and he fell to his knees. “Forgive me,” he begged. “You...you are you.”

“Okay, wow, I thought this would be fun, but you are kneeling to him?” Eggsy was looking between the two men and smirking. 

“You know, some fear me,” the man replied to Eggsy.

Sebastian looked at Eggsy in horror. “You do not kneel before one of the great ones? What madness is this?”

“Fuck me, did you have to call him that? He’s going to be so smug and annoying now, ugh.”

Sebastian could not believe it. “You dare? You dare speak about him thus? He is legend, he is beloved by Lucifer, chosen as his personal right hand. He is Kushiel, the punisher, the blade of vengeance, the -”

“If you list all my titles, this will take too long and dinner is just about ready. Here you can just call me Merlin, pup.”

“Wait, pup?” Eggsy asked.

“He is a baby, born in hell, only a few thousand years old,” Merlin sounded so dismissive and he might be one of the most important demons in the brethren but really that was a little much.

“I have brought countless souls down. I am the cause of -”

“Whatever,” Merlin waved a hand. “I’m sure I worked over some you sent. Now, lasagna?”

“You seldom come above,” Sebastian stayed on his knees, bowed, “is it time?”

“For dinner, yes.”

“No, sir, most loyal one, revered brethren,” Sebastian prayed, “is it time?”

“Oh, no. Fuck no. The boss isn’t bringing about the end times, the paperwork would interfere with his latest hobby.”

“...yeah I gotta know, what’s the hobby?” Eggsy asked. “What does Lucifer consider a hobby?”

“Diamond Dots. Invention wing created them to suck bored housewives in. Boss got hooked on the ones where you make dogs.”

Sebastian could not believe this conversation. “If you are above, there must be plans.”

“Oh, I have plans,” Merlin’s voice held deadly promise. “Eggsy take that wine to the kitchen and open it to breathe.”

“Hey, now, you’ll be nice to the baby demon right? I mean sure he was trying to fuck up my soul, but he’s just doing his job, like the meter maid or something. No point yelling at them for just being who they are.”

“You wanted to see this,” Merlin pointed out.

“Sure, when I dimed him as demon, wanted to see what would happen when he met you. You and Harry insist you two are a big deal. Wanted to see if it was bullshit or not. Guess not.”

“Wait,” Sebastian looked up. “Your boss and housemate were old friends. If this is Kushiel, then that means -”

“Yeah, Harry is some sort of sex demon, I dunno.” Eggsy shrugged.

Sebastian stared at Merlin. “Miniel?” Because who else would be at the side of hell’s best?

“Of course,” Merlin smiled and it was all Sebastian could do to keep his human form from voiding itself. “Eggsy, go open the wine.”

“Guessing he isn’t actually staying for dinner is he?”

Sebastian felt a little piss come out at the look he was given.

“No, no he will be leaving.”

“Okay, bye Seb, sorry eating my soul didn’t work out for you!” Eggsy sounded far too cheerful as he went to the kitchen.

Sebastian bowed his head. “Forgive me for trespassing on your plans, and your meal.”

“No, see right there. You think of me like you. And that is wrong. Because I am not here to eat Eggsy’s soul. There is no destroying of Eggsy. The boss decided I needed a vacation. And Eggsy decided to keep me, for now. So here, I am, kept, and enjoying it. And you wanted to ruin that. Tsk, tsk.” Merlin shook his head sadly. “But I promised the lad, I wouldn’t completely vanish you from existence.”

“Thank you for your mercy,” Sebastian whispered and watched the black flames dance in Merlin’s eyes. He was honoured to see it, he was dreading what it meant.

“No, this, I promise you, is no mercy.”

Merlin’s hand touched his head and Sebastian had never known that such pain could exist. He had been born in hell, never fell, and wondered if this was what it had felt like. Kushiel and Miniel had jumped, chosen this pain. As he screamed in terrified silence, he saw that none of them would ever truly understand how strong the old ones, the originals were. Finally the pain ended and it was black.

When he awoke he was back home. Friends were staring at him in shock, in terror. He blinked. “I met Kushiel.”

“We see that.” One pointed at his chest.

Sebastian looked down. His demon skin had been twisted, mutilated, carved.

 _Never Eggsy_ and Kushiel's sigil was next to it.

He knew his flesh would hold that mark always. And he could feel it, his ability to control a human form was gone. He’d never go above again. Sebastian wept at having his purpose destroyed, at the way everyone walked away from him. He eventually felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

It was the boss.

“Let’s find you a new place, okay?”

“I’m sorry, for interfering, for going near his territory. I didn’t know. Sir, please.”

“Shh, little one, it is okay. We’ll get you sorted. You have a good eye. Let’s try you in the invention wing, okay? Lots of experience with humans, bet you can do a lot of good there. And when he comes home you don't have to worry, he never goes over there."

“Yes, sir. Sir? It’s an honour to finally meet you.” Sebastian figured this would be his only chance. All of them had a million questions of the boss, wanted to know so much. And now was his chance. “Sir, diamond dots?” Fuck, he could not believe he asked that.

The boss laughed. “They are so fun. Let me tell you all about them.” The boss wrapped an arm around Sebastian and lead him to his new division, and Sebastian leaned into him just a little. He wondered if Eggsy knew what he meant to Kushiel.

He wondered if Kushiel was aware of what he meant to Eggsy.

By the time he reached the invention wing he couldn’t even remember the name Eggsy, who he was, and would spend all of time wondering why  _Never Eggsy_ was seared into his flesh.


End file.
